A Passion Begun
by Silent Nightengale
Summary: The story in Erik's point of view in poetry form. Combination Webber/Leroux/Kay and a little of my own invention.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, loves

**Hey, loves! Wrote this sometime last (?) year; I don't know why I haven't posted it before now. If you like it, stay tuned, I plan on making this a series of poems telling the whole story (you might have to be a little patient but I'm actually almost done with chapter two).**

**I do not own Phantom; Webber's , Leroux's, or Kay's. I just wish I had Erik. But then again, don't we all?**

A Passion Begun

_A new girl coming to the ballet;_

_Young and an orphan, so they say._

"I hear her father died in Sweden."

"I hear he played the violin."

_A pretty child, I suppose,_

_She trembles like an un-bloomed rose._

_But... _"O, her voice! The little Toad!

She follows not her father's road!"

_A quiet night... but hark now, wait!_

_Who is that Angel singing so late?_

_And where?...the chapel! But who is she_

_Who voices those celestial pleas?_

_Kneeling before a candle and_

_A portrait seen through folded hands._

_A lullaby so soft and fine..._

_Ah, this girl's voice must be mine!_

_But wait a thrice, look twice to be_

_Certain 'tis indeed Christine?!_

_Such potential in this child,_

_With spirit gentle and so mild!_

"Christine..." _O Lord, what now I've done?_

_I've frightened her; away she'll run._

_But, no...she stays! And, o such hope_

_That fills those eyes and helps them cope._

"Dear Papa, is it you I hear?

Whisp'ring songs into my ear?"

_What do I answer? God, what to say?_

_O.G. will make her run away..._

"No. You're the Angel Papa told

Me about with stories old.

My Angel of Music come to teach

Me to sing what's 'yond my reach."

_O precious child, I'll let you believe_

_That which you think you perceive._

_But one day you shall see me clear_

_And meet my eyes bereft of fear._

_For now just learn and listen close_

_As I shall tame your rampant notes._

_One day in limelight you will shine,_

_And be soon after forever mine._


	2. Chapter 2

Told you I had chapter two well under way

**Told you I had chapter two well under way. I have a lot of insinuations based on Kay's version, so if you haven't read it, it might be slightly confusing. If it's miserable, tell me and I'll add in a brief explanation.**

His Soul's Redeemer

The First Night Down

_My sweet Christine, how beautifully_

_You sang tonight; you sang for me!_

_But who is this, my swooning dear, _

_Who comes into my presence here?_

"Lotte, my Lotte, remember you not

How I rescued your scarf from the sea?

Christine, how you start! Are you well? I'll not

Leave 'till you 'knowledge me!"

_Yes, my angel, turn away._

_Hear not what that one has to say._

_And see, he leaves, so all is well._

_Hark to __my__ voice; fall in __my__ spell._

"Why are you weeping, angel mine?"

_I cannot bear see tears of thine..._

"I sang my soul and I am dead!"

"Come, child..." _Let music soothe thy head._

_For now at last the moment's come;_

_I draw you near; you do not run._

_Yes, closer, love, and closer still._

_In moments now, my arms you'll fill._

_What? Someone knocking at the door?_

_Ha, ha, Vicomte, she's now no more_

_The fleeting 'musement of __your__ world._

_I__ now possess this precious pearl._

_My dear, don't faint; don't be afraid._

_All you may fear my hands have stayed._

_Step in this boat; we'll cross the lake;_

_Such music soon we'll 'ever make!_

_My God. My God. What have I done?_

_'Ve I lost the trust so long hard won?_

_So silently she sits there now;_

_To ease her fear I know not how._

_Why, Christine? Why did you steal_

_To me so softly; make to real_

_The truth of what lies 'neath my mask?_

_Have I lost you? Need I ask?_

_O God! And what I almost did!_

_Of her this world I nearly rid!_

_And how she wept, she wept--for me?_

_Though suffering, __that__ I could see._

_So gently handed me my mask..._

_What help to give, she even asked..._

_I hold in hand abysmal tea,_

_Small sweet attempt she made for me..._

"Christine, Christine, be not afraid

Of me! O, please don't turn away!

Think not about my hidden face;

Think of the music I create!

'Tis all for you!" _She meets my eyes!_

_But, through a veil like clouded skies..._

_Go get some rest, poor love of mine;_

_I swear you'll feel quite well in time._

_She wants so much to care for me,_

_Her pretty doll; she does not see_

_What looking after __she__ requires._

_The care her helplessness inspires._

_Poor dear, she sleeps so fitfully,_

_No doubt's my face what haunts her dream..._

_Alone too fast, grown up too young,_

_Her greatest triumphs yet unsung._

_So long she's thought me father, friend;_

_Surely there's much more 'round the bend?_

_How long it takes 'till she can trust_

_(For sure again one day she must!)_

_I will be patient, will be sure,_

_This sleeping girl, my Spirit's cure,_

_My last redemption on this earth;_

_Salvation through my soul's rebirth._


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah I know I haven't posted lately but ive got a good excuse

**Yeah I know I haven't posted lately but ive got a good excuse. I was scrambling to be ready for school then my computer went on the fritz (this is being typed at the library). This chapters in raoul's pov so it isn't as good as it should be. I decided to commit to the meter I used when raoul was talking in chapter one for all of raoul's thoughts and speech. You know, so its different than erik. Anyway it is SO much harder writing in this meter, it took me weeks to finnish but here it is in all its glory (or more likely, lack thereof). Don't be too mean in reviews…**

The Violin in the Tomb

Raoul's Narrative

_Two weeks, my dear Lotte, have you been gone;_

_Not a glimmer of hope given me,_

_And now this note urging me to Perros_

_To be with you! Oh sweet ecstacy!_

_Why, Lotte, must we each other not see?_

_Oh, why do you turn me aside?_

_You cruel Jezibel, with whom, pray do tell,_

_Were you with whose iden'ty you hide?_

_How now, my girl do you go out so late_

_To traverse the moonlight dreanched snow?_

_I follow you close, so swift down the road;_

_How can you my presence not know?_

_Ah, to your father's grave I can now see_

_You are going; perhaps there to pray._

_But what is that sound from out of the ground?_

_On whose violin does it play?_

_Oh, whose, Christine, is that voice I hear now,_

_That stirs you to such rapt ecstacy?_

'_Tis the voice that heard from your dressing room wall_

_But whose figure I never did see._

_No more of this farce; I've had quite enough._

_No more than a man he must be,_

_Who sings out that tone which captures you so!_

"Come, walk, and believe in me!"

_Believe, I do not, you lying asshole,_

_Who deceives a poor innocent girl!_

_I'll reveal you! _"Whoso believes shall live…"

_You'll die as your masq'rade unfurls!_

_And now Christine leaves; sweet innocent flow'r._

_To witness this she does not need…_

_Ha, Singer! I see you shade on the wall;_

_A spirit I soon shall see bleed!_

_Just into the chapel and just a step more—_

_My God! What is happening here?_

_Oh! Why do these death's heads roll 'bout me so_

_And silently laugh at my fear?_

_And there is the last one—King of them all!_

_Perched cack'ling atop the whole mess!_

_Satan himself with eyes glowing redand_

_Mocking with glee my distress!_

_I must get away. I must save Christine!_

_The torment his laugh offers me!_

_I feel his darkness gathering 'round_

_My God MyGod I can't breathe..._

"Monsuiers, I have told you but all that I can."

_I see you do not believe me;_

_Your glances and badge all say I am mad._

_In truth, I may very well be…_

_But Christine needs my help and my help will she_

_Gain, though I may well die by her Voice!_

_I will not abandon you, my sweet Lotte!_

_Between me and Him, __I'm__ her choice!_


	4. Chapter 4

**I know its been awhile; life's been hectic.**

**No own nothin'.**

~ A Toad Sings Faust ~

_Christine returns and very soon_

_Shall once again be given room_

_To flaunt that voice-- so aptly trained!--_

_As Margarita, courting fame._

_Ah! What is this, my good messieurs?_

_Carlotta singing? Are you sure?_

_I rather think she will be ill..._

_But, what! You disobey me still?_

_You'll dare to sit within __my__ box?_

_Dear managers, I am in shock._

_'Sit to be war between us then?_

_Beware! My wrath shall swift fly in._

_You're waiting for me to appear;_

_Not yet, not yet, my foolish dears._

_I shant though, give you cause to weep;_

_See? Madame Giry's English sweets!_

_O yes, indeed, you're worried now._

_This house is cursed; do you know how?_

_Your Diva shall sing down the sky_

_With scand'lous, croaking, bleeting cry!_

"O how strange! How like a spell

The evening binds..." _So far so well?_

_Just wait; just wait, a few more lines;_

_The great disaster of our time!_

"And a deep languid charm

I feel without alarm

With its melody enwind me

And all my heart-- coack!"

_Ha! Gasp, yes, gasp; your horror shall_

_Be all my triumph, savored well._

_O fool, you bid her try again?_

_So much the better, my dear friend..._

"Coack! Coack!" _Again! Again!_

_Some mercy, sirs! Command this end!_

_Poor arr'gant girl; mock of the town!_

"She sings the chandelier down!"

_How shrill the screams! How great the fright!_

_One, they say, was killed tonight._

_Collat'ral damage; no great loss._

_My Love and vengeance worth the cost..._

_O yes, Christine, we down again._

_Those fools now to my will shall bend._

_They understand my 'thority now;_

_Before me have no choice but bow!_

_Don't start, my dear, don't go so white._

_Think how with your Ange tonight_

_You'll sing a celebration of_

_Your triumph; matched with all Above!_

_Still fear'n your eyes, but not for long;_

_Soon with me you'll true belong._

_Don't hesitate, my darling child;_

_For you the Ghost is always mild._


End file.
